Ashexius Aratom
Ashexius Otaris Aratom, better known as the Twilight King is a necromancer and overlord of an army of undead and elves. Life Early Years Aratom was born in 208 AS in a small elven village in the south east of Mundus. Already in his early years he showed magic potential. He used his abilities for the benefit of the community and aided the villagers in their daily tasks whenever he could. At the age of 14 during the time of the Great Harvest of 222 the recruiters of the Trapia Academy discovered Aratom's magic potential and urged him to come with them. He agreed to become a student and therefore left his home to travel with the recruiters. Life in the Academy In the academy Aratom turned out to be a great student of the magic arts. His grades were outstanding and he advanced really quickly. At the age of 18 he started discovering his fascination for history and especially for the history of the Dark Lord. While he despised Orcs he admired the ambition and the strong will of the Dark Lord. It was probably also at that time when Aratom started studying outlawed magic. He was especially interested in necromancy. Together with a few friends who happened to be elves as well, he started performing necromantic rituals in secret chambers of the college. In 228 Aratom and his necromancer friends were expelled from the colleged when they were found by a teacher during a ritual. Exile After his expulsion Aratom came back to his home village. He learned that his parents had died during a fire, but he was welcomed warmly by the community anyway. Due to the isolation of the village, nobody knew why Aratom had returned. He told the villagers he had graduated. Back in his home village he continued his necromantic rituals and experiments with his friends, who he now called the "Nexus" . He also let members of his village and of neighboring village enter the Nexus if they had magical potential. Over the course of 7 years Aratom gathered two around two dozens of necromancers around him. While the village started to grow suspicious they did not dare to expel Aratom fearing the consequences. In the spring of 236 Aratom had developed a poison that turned creatures into undead slaves. This prototype was only designed for elves. Aratom knew that more research had to be done to find a universal formula. He tested the poisons on the inhabitants of his home village by poisoning the well. It worked on most villagers, the remaining ones were slaughtered by the undead and then raised by the Nexus. After this Aratom developed a strategy which he would apply over the course of the next years to extend his power. Infiltration-Intoxication-Invasion. Aratom turned neighboring villages into undead colonies by recruiting some of the inhabitants for the Nexus, poisoning most of the villagers and then sending his undead hordes to help the new troops conquer the village. Today Aratom's conquest has lead to the submission of hundreds of villages. While his expansion might not have been rapid it was effective. Nearly all of the villagers that submit to him join his ranks as an undead soldier. Over 15 years Aratoms raised a massive army while also increasing the size of the Nexus which makes him capable of sustaining his force. Category:Characters